


They Say the World is Gone, But I Still Have You

by Icepath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blindfolds, Breeding, Breeding Bench, F/F, Gags, Gopher Project AU, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sensory Deprivation, They’re lesbians Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepath/pseuds/Icepath
Summary: Maki has far too much pride for an omega, and Kaede is far too kind for an alpha. Perhaps it’s a good thing they balance each other out.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 119





	They Say the World is Gone, But I Still Have You

Maki gently tugged at one of her restraints, testing them one last time to make sure they were properly in place. If someone had told her a few years ago that she would want to be bound and gagged, she would have considered them crazy, but here she was, strapped down to a surprisingly comfortable breeding bench. Just thinking about it sent shivers down the assassin’s spine, but there was no denying the sharp sting of arousal that burned in her core as she felt manicured hands wrap a blindfold over her eyes.

“You remember the safe word and signals, right?” Kaede asked, kneeling next to her girlfriend as she got the ball gag ready. “I want this to be fun for both of us, and I know how hard it is for you to be this vulner-“

“One snap to slow down, two snaps to stop.” Maki interrupted, turning her head towards the sound of the pianist’s voice. “I’ll be fine, I promise. You act like I’m made of glass.” She responded, rolling her eyes behind the blindfold.

“That’s not what I was thinking at all!” Kaede refuted. “I just know that you would totally let your pride get in the way of saying that you needed to tap out. Open up.” She huffed, holding the ball gag just in front of Maki’s mouth. The brunette quickly obeyed, opening her mouth wide for the alpha to place the gag in, humming at the foreign sensation in her mouth. Kaede gave Maki’s hand one last squeeze before walking behind her, and the assassin had very little time to react before the pianist’s talented fingers were roaming her scarred body.

“You look beautiful like this… you know that, right? You’re gonna look even more beautiful when you start swelling up with my pups~” the blonde purred, one of her soft hands resting teasingly upon Maki’s toned stomach. “I love you so much… I’m so glad that you’re my mate…” she continued, leaning forward to press one quick kiss to the bite mark on Maki’s neck, which had long since scarred over from the first time they had done this.

That was a fond memory, despite how it had started. It had only been about a week and a half since their motley crew had awoken upon their ship, still hurtling through space and speeds once thought to be impossible. They’d been woken up about a year before their predicted arrival, under the pretense of getting used to the world outside of cryosleep once more. It wasn’t long after that time that Maki came to two realizations. She’d been purposely misled on the true intentions of her placement on this mission, and there were no suppressants on this ship.

She’d been told she would be on board the ship as a guard. She was trained in advanced combat, and she knew the in’s and out’s of the ship’s weaponry system. On the off-chance that they did run into an enemy on their journey, she was meant to be the crew’s main defense. Perhaps that was still the case, but it was clear that the organizers of this mission only saw that part as a secondary bonus. So she did what any rational omega would do if they were trapped on a ship that was nearly half populated by alphas.

She locked herself in quarantine.

And it was fine, at first. For the first day, the prickling heat under her skin was nothing more than a nuisance, and the slick between her legs was easy enough to clean up in the shower. But as the days went on, Maki came to the realization that this was only going to get worse.

By the third day in quarantine, she was already breaking down. She was restless. She could barely sleep, and any sleep that she did get was plagued with dreams of having her heat fulfilled by any alpha she could find. Anything to stop the burning fire that was inside of her.

So it wasn’t a surprise when by the fourth day, as she was clawing at the door, begging to be let out, begging for someone to help her, Kaede had been the first to respond. Her heart was always too kind, and she was always the type who couldn’t walk past a person in need. Especially not when they sounded as desperate as Maki.

She didn’t have a key to the quarantine room, but that problem was quickly subverted as Kokichi found her pacing outside of the doors on his nightly patrol of the ship. He knew the extent of how much Maki was suffering. After all, both of them had been on suppressants from the day they’d presented. One could only imagine how many lost heats the assassin’s body was trying to make up for now.

So he picked the lock on the door, and in an instant he was gone, but Kaede was still there, her pupils the size of saucers as she took in Maki’s overwhelmingly sweet scent. Every bone in her body was screaming for her to stop wasting time, to take the omega that was kneeling in front of her, to hurry up and fill her like she needed to…

Instead, she leaned down and picked Maki up in her arms, walking back into the room and closing the door behind both of them. Even as Maki nuzzled against Kaede’s collarbone, the pianist’s resolve remained strong, and she simply held the omega closer, whispering comforting words in her ear as they made their way towards the bed.

Maki barely even had a proper nest made. It was more of a poorly thrown together pile of stark white blankets and pillows, and Kaede couldn’t let that stand. She’d set Maki down in the middle of the bundle, carefully arranging the soft linens around the omega in a large, welcoming circle before padding the area with pillows. Satisfied with her work, she once again let Maki curl up in her arms, opting to spend the entire night carefully grooming and scent marking the assassin. As much as her alpha instincts were begging her to fuck her into the mattress, she was determined to not do anything before Maki asked for it.

Looking back on that, Maki couldn’t describe how much she had appreciated that thought on Kaede’s part. Maybe that was why she was more receptive to the blonde’s advances later on in her heat. 

It was around the seventh day that Maki’s resolve really cracked (although by then, time had blended together) and she allowed herself to give in to her instincts. Even so, Kaede remained strong for her. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she ever did something like this without Maki’s explicit approval.

So she waited. Any time Maki would present herself, Kaede would avert her gaze, and ask the same question.

“What do you want, Maki?”

And the first few times, the response was what the pianist had expected. The choked out cries of “alpha” falling from the assassin’s lips only seconds after the question was asked.

And then Kaede was finally given the answer she was looking for.

“What do you want, Maki?”

“You.” The omega croaked, her already deep voice dripping with need and exhaustion. “I want you, Kaede. Only you.” She continued, nestling deeper into the nest they had created together.

Kaede was more than happy to oblige, and it took all of her self control not to pounce on Maki immediately. Instead, she slowly crawled over the omega, leaning in to press tender, loving kisses to her collarbone and neck, reveling in the quiet, shaky breaths that fell from the brunette’s perfect, kissable lips. Every breath she took was heavy with Maki’s scent, and Kaede took it in like she had just found water in the desert. 

As much as she wanted to tease more, to take her time and worship every part of Maki’s body like the omega deserved, she knew that would only be torture for both of them. So instead, she got to work, two manicured fingers finding their mark over Maki’s clit. The resulting squeak from the omega sent a rush of need straight to Kaede’s core, and she let out a quiet whine of her own as her cock strained against her panties, begging to be released at last. Though she had resisted the urge before, that had been for Maki’s sake, and by the way the omega was whimpering her name, Kaede was confident that she didn’t have to hold back anymore.

Maki whimpered as Kaede’s fingers pulled away from her oversensitive clit, and she opened an eye she hadn’t realized she’d squeezed shut to find some sort of answer. She got it quickly enough as she was finally able to take in every inch of Kaede’s nude body, from her porcelain skin, to her supple breasts, down to the thick, throbbing member between the alpha’s legs. The sight alone had Maki breathless, and she could only silently admire as Kaede returned to her rightful place above her, teasing the head of her cock against the assassin’s soaked folds.

“I love you… I love you Maki…” Kaede whispered, finally guiding herself forward. 

If heaven was real, then Kaede had found it. Pleasure raced through her body like lightning, and she had to stop herself from slamming forward. Maki’s walls fluttered around her, and through the haze of pleasure, Kaede could see the way Maki’s mouth was hanging open, her head tossed back as she was overwhelmed by her senses. 

It was beautiful. Every second of it was beautiful, and Kaede wished in that moment that this could last forever.

She thrusted forward, starting off at a gentle pace for Maki, and the omega keened and whined as she was filled to the brim. 

Any fear that Maki had felt earlier about going through a heat after literal years of being on suppressants was washed away as she was stretched out around Kaede’s thick cock. Her typically cold demeanor fell away as her alpha picked up the pace, each thrust hitting deep inside of her in a way that made her omega instincts leap with joy, and Kaede’s name fell from her mouth again and again, begging her to stop holding back.

So Kaede obliged, leaning forward to sink her teeth into Maki’s neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood as she felt her knot begin to form. Every thrust had the bulb catching at the omega’s entrance, and as Kaede lost her rhythm, it stuck inside, forcing her to change her long, deep thrusts into short, shallow ones that made Maki drool as she finally came.

Even now, Kaede couldn’t fully describe how incredible the feeling was. Maki’s warm walls squeezed and milked her cock for every drop of cum she had to offer, and while she was sure that their shared orgasm only lasted for a few minutes, Kaede could have sworn that it had lasted for hours, locked together as she pumped her omega full of her cum.

They stayed in that quarantine room for another two weeks, caught in a cycle of eat, fuck, sleep, repeat, but Maki wore the mating bite on her neck like a badge of honor, even as Kaede had to push her out of the quarantine wing in a wheelchair.

And now, three years later, Maki was once again trembling beneath her mate. Their first time had been mostly wordless, fueled by primal instincts and need, but what they had here, with Maki tied down, her legs purposely spread wide open? It was love, and even more than that, it was an act of trust.

Three years ago, Maki would have shot down the idea of being made so vulnerable in an instant, and Kaede certainly never would have suggested something so rough and derogatory towards any omega. 

But they were here now, and Maki let out a muffled moan as Kaede gently pinched one of her nipples between her fingers.

“I can’t wait to see these swell up with milk for our pups.” The pianist cooed, pressing another few kisses down Maki’s spine. “Can’t wait to pamper you every day… to show everyone exactly who you belong to…” she continued.

She let out a shocked gasp as she felt Kaede’s cock pressing against her exposed pussy, and she reluctantly held still, her restraints making it impossible to push back against the delightful sensation. Instead, Kaede began to grind her length over the outside of Maki’s soaked slit, the head of her cock gliding over the brunette’s clit with every thrust.

“Look at you… so vulnerable and needy… you’re already shaking for me.” The pianist cooed, placing one hand on each of the omega’s hips. “You want me inside, don’t you? Want to be stretched out around my knot while I fill you up?” She asked, and even though she didn’t truly need to answer the question, Maki nodded enthusiastically, silently begging for Kaede to stop her teasing. Still, the blonde continued, taking her sweet time to ensure her length was properly covered in slick before she went any further.

Maki’s quiet whimpers began to fill the room, muffled but not silenced behind the gag in her mouth. Every languid roll of Kaede’s hips was torture for the omega, building her up so close to her release, but keeping it just out of reach. 

Kaede marveled at her work, casting a loving smile down at her mate as she watched her become more and more unraveled by her every move. It was beautiful, and if it weren’t for the aching need welling up inside of her own stomach, perhaps she would’ve spent a little longer edging the perfect omega beneath her. Instead, she stilled her hips, ignoring the disappointed whine from the assassin as she lined herself up and plunged her cock into Maki’s soaked folds.

Alpha growls began to join omega moans as Kaede began to thrust, reveling in the sensation of Maki’s walls fluttering and squeezing around her, already so desperate to try and milk out any drop of seed she could get into her greedy womb. She snapped her hips forward, drinking in the sound of flesh hitting flesh as she sheathed herself within her mate, only holding still for a moment before she pulled back out to repeat the motion.

Every thrust rocked Maki’s entire body, jolting her forward every time Kaede bottomed out. Kaede’s vice grip on her slender hips further ensured that she was trapped here, a prisoner to her alpha’s will, but also a prisoner to her own instincts. Even she could smell her own scent, sickly sweet and dripping with arousal that only Kaede could ever stir in her. The breeding bench already had her positioned perfectly to take in every inch of the pianist’s cock, and even more so positioned so every last drop of Kaede’s seed would find its mark inside of her.

Maki’s thoughts were cut off as Kaede’s talented fingers found their way to her clit, and the assassin threw her head back in pleasure, straining against her restraints as Kaede began to massage the sensitive nub, rubbing tight circles into it that had Maki seeing stars behind the blindfold.

“Come on, Maki… I want to see you cum for me. I know you’re already so close.” Kaede purred, picking up the pace of her own thrusting as she spoke. “I’m close too… it’s so hard to not just knot you right now…” she continued, speaking between labored groans. “Y-You look so amazing like this… so amazing for me- fuck-” she gasped as her praise was cut off by a broken moan. The ball gag did little to mute the sound as Maki finally reached her climax, her walls squeezing Kaede’s cock like a vice while she trembled beneath the alpha. 

Unable to hold off any longer, Kaede plunged her length into the omega, pulling Maki’s hips back to keep them flush against her own. Long, needy thrusts changed in an instant to short, desperate ones as she felt her knot swell. Maki cried out again, barely recovering from the aftershocks of her first orgasm as a second one washed over her, and her moans were quickly met by similar ones from Kaede as she spilled her load deep inside the omega. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum painted Maki’s walls white, splattering against her cervix before draining deeper inside of her, locked inside by Kaede’s thick, throbbing knot.

For how long they were locked together like that, Maki couldn’t know. When the proud omega finally came to her senses, she was back in bed, her previously nude body now covered by a soft nightgown and cozy sheets. With a quiet, pleased sigh, Maki snuggled closer into Kaede’s arms, and let sleep wash over her.


End file.
